The present invention relates generally to seats and more particularly to seats with tilting backs which may be adjusted to and locked in any one of several tilted positions.
Seats of the type to which the present invention relates are intended for use by vehicle operators, such as locomotive engineers. In order to lock the tilting seat back into any one of a plurality of tilted positions, such seats typically utilize a pair of latching elements, one of which has a plurality of notches and the other of which comprises means for individually engaging the notches in the one element. A first of the two latching elements is normally attached to the seat frame and the second is normally attached to the back frame which in turn is pivotally mounted relative to the seat frame.
It is desirable that seats having tilting backs of this type be of sturdy construction and be relatively free from wiggling when locked into any one of the tilted positions.